icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1982-83 Durham Huskies Season
This is the 1982-83 Durham Huskies season as members of the Major Intermediate A Hockey League. Results *Regular Season: 8-22-0 (6th in MIAHL) *Playoffs: 2-4 (Lost League Quarter-final) Roster Staff *Dick Rydall (GM) *Jim Roberts (Player Coach) Name GP G A P PIM Jim Roberts 26 13 28 41 32 Dean Neuman 19 20 20 40 37 Mark Aitken 27 13 23 36 31 Lloyd Aitken 28 9 20 29 46 Paul Love 30 16 9 25 40 Ken Nelson 29 6 19 25 49 Paul Lawrence 28 8 16 24 87 Andy Grant Jr. 16 10 13 23 4 Dean Netzke 24 13 8 21 28 Don Neuman 28 9 7 16 44 Dan Louther 24 4 11 15 16 Bruce Marshall 21 6 7 13 22 Kevin Eccles 29 2 10 12 97 Paul Nelson 27 1 7 8 83 Del Neuman 7 2 4 6 2 Ken Nixon 27 0 5 5 92 Bob Sullivan 3 1 1 2 0 Brian Sweeney 2 0 2 2 0 Paul Nixon 5 0 2 2 4 Kevin Pritchard 5 1 0 1 2 Name GP GA SO EN GAA Paul MacLaren 15.89 109 0 0 6.86 Rob Nixon 10.11 61 0 1 6.03 Tim Peart 2.00 24 0 0 12.00 John Bak 2.00 11 0 0 5.50 Team 30.00 195 0 1 6.87 Schedule *Games vs. Midland Athletics (2-4-0, 32 GF - 39 GA) ::10/01/1982 - Durham 2 @ Midland 11 ::11/02/1982 - Midland 8 @ Durham 6 ::12/05/1982 - Durham 5 @ Midland 7 ::12/12/1982 - Durham 6 vs. Midland 4 ::01/02/1983 - Durham 3 @ Midland 6 ::02/06/1983 - Midland 3 @ Durham 10 *Games vs. Georgetown Raiders (1-5-0, 19 GF - 50 GA) ::10/08/1982 - Durham 2 @ Georgetown 9 ::10/17/1982 - Georgetown 7 @ Durham 1 ::11/14/1982 - Georgetown 4 @ Durham 7 ::11/26/1982 - Durham 3 @ Georgetown 13 ::12/18/1982 - Georgetown 7 vs. Durham 0 ::01/21/1983 - Durham 6 @ Georgetown 10 *Games vs. Port Elgin Sunocos (2-4-0 (1 win awarded to Port Elgin), 33 GF - 30 GA) ::10/15/1982 - Durham 5 @ Port Elgin 2 ::10/22/1982 - Port Elgin 4 @ Durham 5 ::11/19/1982 - Durham 7 vs. Port Elgin 3 (Protested) ::01/07/1983 - Durham 5 @ Port Elgin 6 OT ::01/09/1983 - Port Elgin 7 @ Durham 4 ::02/04/1983 - Durham 7 @ Port Elgin 8 *Games vs. Collingwood Shipbuilders (0-6-0, 20 GF - 49 GA) ::10/24/1982 - Collingwood 4 @ Durham 1 ::11/xx/1982 - Collingwood 10 vs. Durham 6 ::11/28/1982 - Durham 5 @ Collingwood 6 ::12/10/1982 - Collingwood 7 vs. Durham 0 ::12/16/1982 - Durham 5 @ Collingwood 8 ::01/26/1983 - Collingwood 14 @ Durham 3 *Games vs. Barrie Flyers (3-3-0, 33 GF - 37 GA) ::10/29/1982 - Durham 10 @ Barrie 9 ::12/03/1982 - Durham 2 @ Barrie 7 ::12/07/1982 - Barrie 5 @ Durham 6 OT ::01/13/1983 - Barrie 8 @ Durham 7 ::01/17/1983 - Durham 3 @ Barrie 4 ::01/28/1983 - Barrie 4 @ Durham 5 Exhibition ::10/03/1982 - Collingwood 2 @ Durham 5 Playoffs Quarter-final :Port Elgin Sunocos defeated Durham Huskies 4-games-to-2 ::02/08/1983 - Durham 4 @ Port Elgin 5 ::02/09/1983 - Port Elgin 7 @ Durham 6 ::02/11/1983 - Durham 4 @ Port Elgin 5 ::02/13/1983 - Port Elgin 2 @ Durham 7 ::02/15/1983 - Durham 5 @ Port Elgin 3 ::02/18/1983 - Port Elgin 6 @ Durham 3 Sources *Researched by Devan Mighton through The Durham Chronicle (courtesy of the Canadian National Archives) Category:Durham Huskies Category:1983 in hockey